The Nameless
by MatteoTheDoctor
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened between The Name of the Doctor and The Day of the Doctor? Well, then, this is the story you want to read, because believe me, a lot has happened. Mystery, romance, action and an unknown organisation called The Nameless...
1. Chapter 1 - The Aftermath

**Chapter One - The Aftermath**

Clara opened her eyes slowly, but still she would not make out where she was; her vision was impaired. "Where am I?" she tried to ask in her usual demanding yet sweet voice, but what came out was just a tired voice. She quickly rubbed her eyes until tears fell and cleared her vision. "I'm in the Tardis?" she said unsure of how she got there.

The last thing that she remembers was seeing an old face. No, actually she saw only his silhouette and then she fainted. She remembered the Doctor's hands catching her and lifting her, but that was it. _Who was that man? _she thought. "There is only me in here, that's the point," the Doctor had told her just before she collapsed, but she did not understand, not even a hint of what he was trying to tell her.

Now Clara was in the console room, sitting on a futuristic looking chair. She stood up slowly and carefully and that is when the Tardis doors opened and in came the Doctor with his long coat, his big chin and his funny looking hair. In his hands he held two cups of coffee.

"Doctor, what happened? How did we get here?"

"You saved me," said the Doctor smiling, "that's what happened … To the second question, I'm just going to answer with the words, timey-wimey stuff."

"But who was that man? I only saw your eleven faces there, how could there be someone else?"

The Doctor's face changed, his smile was now gone completely. "Please, Clara, don't ask. I cannot tell you."

"You _can_ tell me," she corrected him as she walked towards him, "but you wish to keep everything a secret … Just like your name."

"Exactly! Glad you understand! Coffee?!" His smile was once again on his face and he held out one of his hands offering her a cup of coffee.

She rejected it. The last thing she wanted was coffee because she was feeling her insides like they were melting.

"Good, because this one is empty," he said whilst looking at the cup of coffee he offered her, "and this one I really would like to drink. I love your coffee."

"So where are we?" Clara did not wait for an answer. She just walked to the doors and opened them, hoping it was her home she would see. And surprisingly, it was.

"I thought you might need some rest. After what you went through, you'll need it," the Doctor explained himself.

"Thank you," she said, even though she wasn't thankful. She did want to go home, but she was hoping to find a bizarre planet waiting for her. Finding her ordinary life waiting for her without asking where she wants to go just seemed like he wanted to get rid of her for a few days. Was he so blind for Clara's feelings? The more time she spent with the Doctor, the more she felt attracted to him. _No, Clara_, she told herself, _stop thinking things like this. He's just looking after me. That's all._

And like he was reading her mind, the Doctor said, "Don't worry. I'll be back soon; maybe three days from now."

"I know," Clara replied, assuring herself that the Doctor was taking care of her. She stepped off the Tardis and just before she turned to wave goodbye it was already gone.

From above, Kronn, known also as The Lone Planet, looked like it was made out of shades of blue. It was something to look at for those spaceships that would be passing by. But today the four ships that were hovering above it were not amused by the colours. They were waiting, to attack and take everything, for these ships were Dalek ships.

"We are ready to attack!" the Dalek commander said. "Destroy all. Take every life. Exterminate!"

The commander's monotonic voice was being transmitted to all four ships and when they heard it, all four thousand Daleks replied, "Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

Dalek supreme didn't even bother to send more ships because they knew that the Kronns would not fight them. They were not technologically advanced, in fact to the Daleks, the Kronns were primitive.

The Daleks came out of their ships in groups of fifty and descended onto Kronn without fear, without anger, only with hatred and with the thought of ridding the universe from all life forms which are not Daleks.

Clara went straight to bed after the Doctor dropped her off. She wasn't hungry or tired, she just needed some quite time for herself to think; that is why her bedroom was the perfect room for her.

_The Doctor_, she thought, forcing herself to think, but it seemed like her mind was exhausted and didn't want to help her figure things out. _The Doctor_, she started again, _should I tell him? … Should I just go up to him the first time he comes back for me and tell him, Hey, Doctor, I know you're an alien and what not, but I really like you. What are we going to do about it?… Nah, that sounds terrible._

Clara kept thinking and thinking, until she was too tired and fell into a deep sleep, without even knowing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Attack on Kronn

**Chapter Two – Attack on Kronn**

KARAK: a city in Kronn

As snowflakes were falling down like it was Christmas, Karaks and other Kronns, who came from all corners of the planet, were coming out of their magnificent temple and the streets were starting to fill not only with bodies but also with the laughter and chatter of many.

It was the annual celebration of their God, so thousands attended the sacred feast held in the Kannium Temple. It was a monument that could be seen from anywhere within the city and a few thousands of kilometres away from the city walls too. The temple was built from stone, but later on, the people started giving all their riches, almost starving themselves and living in terrible conditions, just so they could cover the entire temple with Kannium; a precious metal which is the equivalent to the gold found on planet earth. That is why the city of Karak was filled with poorly kept houses and beggars who lived off the aliens that visited their city. And that is why Kronn was considered primitive by many. But still, the Kannium Temple was like the sun the Kronns barely saw due to their cold and icy climate.

The Kronns had a green skin, like that of a lizard, but sicklier looking, and they had five long skinny legs which only made them more agile. Their heads were melon shaped but far more thinner. Many were going to the market, located exactly behind the Kannium Temple where all kinds of fruit and beverages, and dead animals ready for cooking were for sale.

Two young siblings, seven years old the most, came out of the temple laughing. Behind them was their father, standing straight. "Can we go to the market?" they asked.

"You may go. But be careful. I don't want to clean up after your mess _again_."

They nodded, agreeing to what he said, whilst they hurriedly climbed down the stairs of the temple. It was at that moment, when their feet were about to touch the ground when a laser shot came from nowhere and hit one of the houses a few meters away from them. On impact, the house exploded to smithereens. Everyone gasped in shock. The two children fell on their backs and their father ran towards them to see if they were ok.

Kronns started pointing towards the sky, terrified. The children, Z and X-on didn't even bother to check whether they felt ok or not, when they saw what was hovering in the sky. It was a machine, one of the few they ever saw in their lives, because they didn't have a lot of technology there. But it was more.

It was a Dalek.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

INSIDE THE TARDIS

After leaving Clara, the Doctor decided that he wanted to visit another planet. At first he was going to Victorian England and meet up again with Jenny, Vastra and Strax. They were good friends of his now. When he recruited them for the first time, when he needed to save Amy from Madame Kovarian, he never thought that they would get along so much and actually become friends. Between them blossomed this lovely friendship. A few hours before, they were going to be killed if it wasn't for River that said his name to open the Tardis doors. He didn't know what he would have done if she wasn't there – if the only option he had was to say his name out loud after so many years not speaking it. _I would have said my name_, the Doctor reassured himself, _of course I wouldn't let their hearts be stopped just for me not to say my name. _Even thought they were willing to lay down their lives for him, he still didn't want to go to Victorian England again; a few hours before, when Clara was still unconscious, he already had made that trip to take them back to their home.

Since he couldn't make up his mind he asked, "User interface, give me a place where to go, please."

"Kronn," the interface replied with its petite feminine voice.

Boring was not his first choice. "Kronn? I don't want to go there. Nothing good ever happens there! Where else?"

"Kronn," it replied again, "specifically, Karak, year 500 after their first world war."

"No, no, I don't want to go there. How many times am I going to tell you?" The Doctor slammed the console gently just to let out his frustration. He always hated being indecisive. "Why are you insisting on going to Kronn? … You know what, I'm just going to Barcelona. I don't even remember if I ever got to take Rose there!" With this thought, the Doctor pressed a few buttons and moved the lever down, ignoring the User Interface's suggestion.

KARAK

Soon after they saw the first Dalek, more came, like it was snowing Daleks and lasers instead of actual snow. A horrifying tempest. Z and X-on, together with their father ran away from the temple which right now was engulfed by smoke just like the rest of the city and were trying to find somewhere safe to hide, but they couldn't. "Let's go outside the city. Maybe it's safer." He knew it was a shot in the dark but he had to give them hope.

X-on was a bit ahead of them. He turned to see if they were fine, when from nowhere a Dalek cam and shot a laser at their father. His skin turned almost invisible for a split second and then dropped dead on the ground. Z started crying helplessly ignoring the Dalek's threat of exterminating him. X-on was always tougher than his brother so he held his tears from falling and yelled, "Z, come here. NOW!"

Z wouldn't listen. He didn't even hear his brother calling. He fell onto his three front knees crying over the corpse that was his father.

On the other hand, X-on was hearing the Dalek clearly. "Z, come quick! COME ON, Z!" his brother seemed to want to die; he wasn't thinking straight. Amongst all the things that were happening, a groaning, wheezing sound was caught by his ears and something seemed to be materializing between his father and brother, and the deadly Dalek.

It was a blue police box …


	3. Chapter 3 - Explaining

**Chapter Three – Explaining**

X-on did not know what it was, so he suddenly let out his anger he had at his brother for not listening to him by running towards Z and when he arrived next to him, X-on hugged him. "C'mon, we have to go."

"But father," Z said, trying to form a complete sentence.

The blue police box's door opened and out came a man with a bowtie and a smile that really was not appreciated. "Welcome to Barcelona!" he shouted as he stepped out of the box.

X-on and Z remained shocked. 'Who was that man and what was that box?'

"No, no, no!" he muttered in frustration as he went right back inside. Then, a split second later he was outside again, crossed. "This isn't Barcelona. It's Kronn. I told you I didn't want to come here!"

"Who are you talking to?" yelled X-on who couldn't hold his tears any longer. There was a limit to his toughness.

"To the Tardis. But, mostly to myself!"

"What's a Tardis?" Z asked.

The Dalek which previously had killed their father interrupted their conversation yelling, "Exterminate!" It was now hovering right above the Tardis. Shocked when he suddenly realised that Kronn was at war with the Daleks and that there was a Kronn lying on the ground, dead, in front of those two kids, he grabbed the siblings' hands and pulled them inside the box … right before a shot was fired.

"What about father? … We can't just leave him there," Z yelled.

The Doctor didn't even care as to what the boy was saying. He just ran quickly to the console, written down the co-ordinates and pushed down the lever.

"What's going on?" X-on asked in an authoritative voice.

"We moved," the Doctor finally replied, "we're exactly above your home planet and we're invisible to be sure no one sees us."

"Can't the creatures detect you?" X-on continued.

"Clever little Kronn, aren't you? … Invisibility not a great idea," he said to himself, (embarrassed), as he shut down the Tardis, which in turn made the blue box appear in space again.

"Take us down there," Z ordered. He had opened the door and was now seeing his planet and many Daleks flying about, some going down, some staying where they were, waiting for a command close to their ships.

"Tell me what happened and I'll tell you what my Tardis is. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Our father was murdered, do you think we care about your stupid magical ship?!" X-on was now furious. "Tell us what those creatures are. Why did they attack us?"

"Bring father back! Bring him here," Z pleaded.

The Doctor went next to Z, and closed the door. He seemed serious to them, now. He still looked very young, but X-on saw something else; the way he suddenly moved made him look like he had endured many losses. Like he could feel what they were feeling.

"Those creatures are called Daleks," the Doctor started explaining, "they are foul creatures and have only one goal in their lives – to hate. Inside that case is a creature born to hate any other living beings that are not Daleks, and so they kill. They, exterminate.

"It was not by choice that I came to your planet. You see, I travel in time and space and this, even though you don't want to know, is my ship. It travels anywhere and everywhere. And yes, it is bigger on the inside! … so I entered the co-ordinates to go to Barcelona and somehow ended up here. The Tardis wanted me to come here for a reason."

"And what is the reason?" asked X-on.

"Well I don't know … Not yet anyway." The Doctor didn't like the answer he gave, because as he had pointed out, many times, he hated not knowing.


	4. Chapter 4 - An Ordinary Day

**Chapter Four – An Ordinary Day, an Extraordinary Life**

Two days had passed since the Doctor had dropped her off after the events of Trenzalore, and she was still being bombarded by confusing thoughts about the Timelord. They couldn't stop coming to her, like she was some kind of chosen one.

Clara was sitting on a bench in a playground. To be more exact it was _the_ bench in _the _playground. It was the one where her mother used to taker her when she was just a kid. She loved to go there and one day, whilst her mother was sitting on the exact bench Clara was on now, she saw a sad man, sitting on the swing; thinking. She thought, _but why is an old man on a swing? _So, as curious girls do, she went next to him, even though she wasn't supposed to, and they started to talk. That man had told her that he had lost someone.

It wasn't until a day ago that she remembered that man's face. It was the Doctor's. _He must have been searching for me_, she thought, _he did tell me that he had bumped into his friend twice before, and he did see two versions of myself … That's why he reacted so weirdly when he saw the real me! _She felt good about herself, connecting all the dots. _He must see me like I'm his daughter … or grand-daughter. I feel so stupid for falling for him. _With anger, aimed right at her, Clara continued, _I'm nothing to him, but a friend. Nothing more, just that. I don't know why I feel this way. Just because he has a cute face doesn't make him any less old than he already is. _

It wasn't true – she did not care about his age. _That_ never bothered her. After all, there were others before her who felt the same way. The Doctor told her one time about his other companions, about Rose Tyler whom he loved but had to give up, and now she learned that there was another love interest, River Song – the woman with the big hair – and it seemed like he loved her deeply.

Then she thought about Amy Pond and Rory Williams, the ones that travelled with the Doctor before her. Whenever he talked about them, he would always shed a tear. "They died," he told her once, "They lived a full life, but died before their time." She never understood what he meant by that and he had never told her the cause of their, departure, also.

The Doctor had mentioned countless others that travelled with him; his grand-daughter: Susan, Ian, Barbara, Sarah Jane Smith. _And where are they now? They're either dead or living a completely different life. How can they go back to the ordinary when they experienced the extraordinary? _She knew that one day she would have to give up the life she was living, but she wasn't ready. Not yet.

Clara wasn't worried that she would not find something to do if she left him. She was already studying to become a teacher, but never wanted to tell the Doctor. Not until she graduated and found a job. She wanted to keep it a secret for the simple reason that she wanted something to be her life, her future, and wanted something that could not be taken away from her or had to leave behind.

The goal to become a teacher was hers and loved keeping it for herself. It made her feel assured that she can live without the blue box. _But my life can't be just that; ordinary, _she continued, _I'm the Doctor's impossible girl. I was a Dalek in one of my lifetimes. I saved him all through time and space. I just can't settle for the ordinary. Not yet, anyway. And what if my true happiness lies with the Doctor, with all the adventured that we go through, and I decide to leave it all behind?_

At that exact moment she remembered what her mother used to say: Nobody can know for sure where they belong. Everyone, all throughout our lives, we keep asking the same question, _what if_, and if we are lucky, we will find it, without even knowing. 

_The next two chapters will be published on the 14th of December 2014,_

_where the Doctor will go head to head with an organisation called The Nameless_

_and an exciting surprise will be revealed._


End file.
